The Intoxication Stimulation
by MariaAlbina
Summary: When Amy gets drunk with the girls before a Date Night with Sheldon, Sheldon feels it's necessary to care for her. Which turns into every sense of the word thanks to Amy. Oneshot.


**Wanted to try to get back into writing and, well, yeah.**

The Intoxication Stimulation

"Penny"

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny"

_Knock knock knock_

"Penny"

_Knock knock knock_

Amy gasped at the sound of her boyfriend's signature knock. "Oh, Sheldon. It's no." She heard her tiny friend giggle at the brunette draped across the teal couch as she downed the rest of her sixth glass. "Wait. I wrong that said. Damn it."

Penny rolled her eyes as she made her way to the front door and opened it.

"Hello, Sheldon."

Sheldon warily stared at the blonde's eyes. "You ladies are drinking, aren't you?"

"So? We're not sixteen."

"No, you certainly are not."

"DON'T TELL SHELDON I'M HERE. Hey, I said it right!"

Shocked by her loud voice, Sheldon quickly passed by Penny to see his very drunk girlfriend struggling to stand up from the couch.

"Amy, I thought we had a Date Night." He took her arm and helped her stand.

"I came by for a couple glasses. I'm fiiine!"

Everyone grimaced at Amy's high pitch voice.

"So, that's what I sound like?" Bernadette asked as she put the cork back on the bottle.

"Come on, Amy." Sheldon slowly started to lead her to the door as he glared at the blondes. "You can sleep it off at my place."

"Oooooh," Penny and Bernadette teased.

Sheldon shook his head as he ushered Amy out the door.

"Exactly how many glasses did you have?"

"Just seven."

"_Just_?"

Once inside his apartment, he shut the door and helped Amy to the couch where he sat her down and watched her fall sideways into the pillow. "Hold on." He grabbed her ankles and pulled them up to rest on the couch before he turned her so she was on her back with her head on the pillow. "There. I'm going to make you some tea."

"You're the best boyfriend ever. I love you," she grinned as her eyes began to grow heavy.

"I know," he replied as he put the water on. "Hey, don't close your eyes. You'll get dizzy and nauseous and I don't have anything for you to vomit into."

His words didn't sink in, though, for she fell asleep seconds later.

He sighed as he walked up to her and lightly shook her shoulder. "Amy."

"Mm, Sheldon."

He quickly retracted his hand upon hearing his name escape her lips in such a sensual way.

"Amy," he tried again in a whisper before pushing her shoulder with his pointer finger.

He watched her tip her head back. "Kiss my neck."

"I will not. You are intoxicated and I will not allow us to maul each other under these circumstances."

Amy opened one eye upon hearing him. "So... if I was sober you would kiss my neck?"

His eyes widened when he realized what he said. "Well, I- no. Inebriated or sober, I will not let us act like wild animals in heat."

She felt her heart fall into her stomach. _Why doesn't he want to show me that he's attracted to me? We're in private. It's not like our friends are staring at us. There's not even a dog to get in our way."_

"Amy."

She came out of her thoughts and looked up at him in annoyance. "What?"

"Here's your tea and some Tylenol."

She slowly sat up and took them from him. _Why does he have to be so attentive? It's sexy, damn it.  
><em>

"Can I have a kiss?"

He narrowed his brows. "What did we just talk about?"

"It's one kiss, Sheldon. Between a woman and her boyfriend."

"Not while you're drunk."

"Then I'm not taking these pills."

"But you need to. You'll have a hangover tomorrow. Are you really bribing your own boyfriend for a kiss?" He quickly regretted his words upon seeing the tears forming in his girlfriend's eyes and her lips quivering. "Wait." He quickly put up his hands as he sat down next to her. "I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you because you're drunk."

She sniffled as she set her tea down in anger. "I was just asking for one kiss. I wasn't asking for you to rip my shirt off."

"You wanted me to kiss your neck."

"I was seeing how far I could go," she shrugged with a hint of a lazy smile.

He wanted to scold her, but he couldn't help but faintly smile back. He sat down next to her and took a deep breath. "If I give you a kiss, will you take your pills?"

She could feel the headache coming on, but she wasn't going to let up. "You're only kissing me to make me take Tylenol?"

He sighed as he felt butterflies in his stomach. "I'm kissing you so that you take your pills and because I- well, I... enjoy it."

She tried to hide it, but her closed mouth smile was much too obvious. "Okay."

He turned his body so he was facing her better and watched as she impatiently waited for him to make his move.

_You're not taking advantage of her. It's one kiss. Relax, Cooper. _He finally leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and instantly melted against her mouth. After a couple seconds, he felt her lips move over his and he quickly pulled back, breathing heavy. _How does she have this kind of affect on me? _"Okay. Well. Thank you. I mean, you're welcome."

She smirked as she leaned forward and took her pills and tea in her hands. "I didn't thank you."

He watched her take a generous sip of her tea before she popped the pills. "You should get some sleep."

She nodded before she watched him walk out of the living room and into his bedroom. "Well this was fun."

Within seconds he returned with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "You can sleep in these."

She smiled warmly before she took them from him. "Thank you."

"Oh, so you thank me for _that_?" He smiled gently to show he was teasing. "Do you- need help changing into them?"

"I wouldn't turn down help."

He swallowed hard as he nodded. He watched her stand up and he took her shoulders to steady her. "Can you stand?"

She nodded and stood frozen as he pulled her sweater over her head before he unbuttoned her button down. Sucking in her breath, she watched as he pushed the button down off her shoulders and they both landed in a pile around her feet. He quickly put his Green Lantern T-shirt on her and then watched as she unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor. She kicked off her shoes and stepped out of the skirt before she almost lost her balance until Sheldon steadied her.

She watched him lean down and she placed her hands on his shoulders as he opened the waistband of the sweats for her to step into. As she placed her second foot into the pant leg, Sheldon looked up and their eyes met. He slowly stood and she pulled the waistband up around her hips as she swallowed hard, thanking him in a whisper. "Thank you."

He curtly nodded before she sat her back down on the couch and take her glasses off before setting them on the coffee table. After she laid down, he pulled the blanket from on top of the couch and covered her body. Without another word, he left the living room for his bedroom, leaving them both alone with their clouded thoughts.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Amy was awoken by Sheldon moving around the kitchen. She was very grateful for him giving her that tea and pain killers, for she noticed she had no trace of a hangover. She slowly sat up and tried her best to fix her bedhead.<p>

Sheldon heard her moving around and quickly turned to see her standing up. He was glad she was facing away from him so he could use this time to appreciate her in his clothes. He never thought he'd ever be one of those men that got a rise out of seeing their girlfriend in their clothes, but he couldn't deny the warm feeling in his stomach.

He didn't even notice that she had turned and was looking at him until she made herself known.

"Good morning," she smiled faintly as she placed her glasses on her face. He looked so cute in his pajamas and robe.

He swallowed hard before he nodded. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Actually, I'm feeling great. Thank you for taking care of me."

He shrugged before he started to make his way back to the kitchen island where he was preparing them some green tea. "I didn't want you getting sick on my spot."

She rolled her eyes with a hint of a smile before she made her way over to stand beside him. He could feel her body heat as she watched him add the milk.

"You're a great boyfriend."

"I know. Plus you said something similar last night."

She smirked as she placed her hand on his to stop him from stirring her tea. "Something else happened last night that I'd like to repeat. You know. To thank you for taking care of me."

He froze his movements and let go of the spoon before he slowly turned his head to look at her. "And what would that be?" But the 'cat that ate the canary' look on her face already answered his question.

She slowly moved up on her toes and placed a sweet, slow kiss on his lips before slowly going back down on her heels. They never lost eye contact, though, and that only made Sheldon want to kiss her again.

She gasped when he grasped her hips and leaned down for a deep, passionate kiss.

Her body was frozen for only a moment before she moved her arms up and ran her hands up his stomach and over his chest as his lips moved over hers.

She released a soft gasp when his lips began to suck on her bottom lip and she moved her hands around his torso to hold him tightly against her.

Sheldon was not complaining as his own hands moved around her hips to fill them with her round bottom.

"Oh!" She quickly looked up at him in surprise, not expecting that.

Sheldon took this opportunity to swoop down and kiss along the side of her neck. She tipped her head to the side and felt her knees growing weak. "Oh Sheldon." If she didn't know better, she would think he could read her mind, for she soon felt him lift her up by her ass and place her on the counter top. His lips quickly met with hers again as his hands moved for the bottom of her shirt.

_Is this really happening? Sheldon Cooper is really taking my clothes off?_

When he pulled his face from hers, she groaned until she felt her shirt being pulled off her. She lifted her arms and when the shirt was pulled off, she grabbed her glasses before they fell off her face. He took them from her before he placed them on the counter behind him.

When he turned back to her felt a lump in his throat. There was his girlfriend in nothing but his sweats and a bra set. He had never seen her look more desirable.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt her hands on the tie of his robe before she pulled it open and pushed the fabric off his shoulders. He loved the way she eyed him and how her hands ran up and down his arms, appreciating his biceps and forearms.

He didn't want anyone to walk in on them or hear them, so he quickly picked her up and carried her over his shoulders as she giggled to his bedroom where he dropped her onto his bed before joining her.

"Mm I like when you're in control," she grinned. She quickly noticed the nervous way he gazed at her and she sat up before caressing his face. "Sheldon, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with."

He shook his head before he nuzzled his cheek against her palm. "That's what's scary. I'm not uncomfortable with you."

She smiled that 'I love you' smile before she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss upon his lips.

He quickly grabbed her hips and rolled on top of her as he deepened the kiss and ran his hand up and down her torso.

His lips made their way to her neck and then her collarbone before he found the valley between her breasts and peppered it with kisses. He slowly pulled his head up to stare at the hook in the front. He'd almost seen them when he helped her bathe herself when she was supposedly sick but he made sure to divert his eyes to give her privacy. Now all he wanted to do was rip it open and devour her warm flesh.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Oh, Sheldon." She reached up and kneaded his hair with her fingertips as she arched her back, urging him to nearly motorboat her.

Sheldon never wanted to stop his ministrations, but there was an aching feeling below his waistband that was growing by the second. He quickly sat up and Amy watched as he pulled his pajama pants out to look inside. He quickly looked back at Amy when she giggled.

"What is so funny?"

"Did a friend visit?" she asked before she sat up on her knees. "I can help you with that."

He looked at her confused until he realized what was going on below his briefs. Before he could reply, Amy's fingers caress him through his pajama pants and Sheldon released a low groan.

She grinned as she looked up at him but his eyes were closed. She decided to take matters into her own hands, pun intended, and took the sides of his waistband of both his pants and briefs before pulling them down.

Sheldon froze as he looked down at his exposed manhood and the way his girlfriend stared at it in surprise.

He couldn't help but puff out his chest in pride.

Amy laid back down to quickly pull her sweats and panties down her legs and Sheldon pulled them off the rest of the way before throwing them behind. Once he pulled his white t-shirt over his head, he leaned back down beside her and she turned on her side before their lips fuzed together in a desperate embrace as their hands explored each others naked bodies that only each other got to know.

"Sheldon, I need you," she gasped when he sucked behind her ear and his hands massaged her mounds.

It was then that Sheldon realized they didn't have any protection. He jumped off the bed and quickly slipped on his robe before he dashed out of the bedroom, leaving Amy alone. Before she could even finish her thought that he had left her in his apartment naked while he ran away screaming, he returned with a condom packet in his hand.

The blush on his cheeks was incredibly sweet and the way he looked her body over made her feel self conscious and beautiful all at once.

She watched him climb back on the bed before he ripped the packet open and applied the latex. When he turned back to Amy, she was holding herself up by her elbows watching him intently.

He couldn't get over how badly he wanted, no, needed her. He spread her legs and squeezed between her thighs before he took his length into his hand and gave it a couple long strokes.

Amy could almost hear her heart beating in her chest. This was it. She watched as Sheldon pressed his length against her opening and he gasped at how wet she was already.

He looked at her to give her one last chance to back out but all she did was smile.

He didn't know why, but somehow her smile always took all his worries away.

Then inch by inch, Sheldon pushed himself inside her and their moans grew louder by the second. Once he was in fully, he gave her a few seconds to adjust before he began to move.

"Oh, Amy." He leaned down and placed his hands on either side of her as he continued to rock his hips. She moved her arms around his back and he groaned when he felt her fingernails digging into his flesh.

"Sheldon, harder."

He growled against her ear as he pumped harder and faster into her, wanting to make the wait for this moment so worth it after all these years.

"Amy, I don't know if I can make it much longer."

"No, no, no. Almost there. Just, uhh keep going." He leaned his head down and took her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the pink bud between his strokes as she trashed her head from side to side. "Uhh that's it," she screamed as she moved her hands down to his ass as she ground her hips against his. "Don't stop. Oh, shit!"

"Amy, I'm gonna come," he groaned through gritted teeth as he tried to hold on but the warmth of her womanhood around his dick was too much for him now.

She reached down and rubbed her clit a few times and within seconds she was coming hard around him. "Uhh yes!"

"Ohhhh." Sheldon came hard within seconds and Amy watched as his face contorted in sheer bliss before he rolled over onto his back and they both breathed heavily in the afterglow.

Amy was the first to speak. "That was-"

"Some 'thank you.'"

She turned her head with a satisfied smile before she caressed his cheek. "I should be thanking _you_."

"I know a way you could," he grinned.

"Already, Dr. Cooper?"

He shrugged with a smirk. "You know my love of repetition."

Amy was satisfied three times that morning.


End file.
